User blog:Francesca14601/How Violetta should have ended
Ok, this is a crazy and distopian fanfic about how Violetta should have ended. This is kind of inappropriate...it doesn't content bad words, but maybe some things that you don't like to imagine (or read). Also, I only publish 2 new stories per day. First story: Violetta In 2018 (3 years from now), Violetta "married" Leon without Herman's permission. Violetta got pregnant and she didn't talked to Herman for a year. Violetta gave the birth to a baby boy and named him Pink Panther. Months later, Herman visited her and saw the baby. He knew that it was Violetta and Leon's child and realized that they got married without his permission. Herman wasn't mad at Violetta at all, but he threatened Leon, making him ran away and never came back. Violetta raised Pink Panther alone, locked inside the Castillo's mansion. Second story: Francesca Francesca signed a contract in Mexico, but she was fooled and her whole life ruined after that. She started to drink and smoke, and worse, she became a stripper under the name Fausta. In the strip club, she met a guy with the last name Jalapeño. Eventually, Francesca ended pregnant with him and after that he knows, he disappeared and never came back. Francesca gave birth to a boy and named him Francisco Jalapeño. After 5 months, she gave him up to adoption. Third story: Maxi Maxi became a very famous dancer and rapper. He had a very good life with his wife Naty. One day, in the middle of his concert in Oklahoma, a strange light appeared in the sky and took him away. When Maxi woke up, he discovered that he was taken by the aliens as a gift to their princess, who was his biggest fan. Maxi had to perform to the princess every night, if not, he had to sleep with her. 3 years later, Maxi was crowned as the king and the princess, now the queen gave birth to their new prince. The prince was named Maximus the Mad and he looked more human than everyone thought. Fourth story: Tomas Tomas, now a successful singer in Spain, is still somehow suffering after knowing that his love Violetta has married another guy. He wrote a song about how he felt and the song was a complete successful, it became the best song has ever written in earth. Months later, Tomas met a girl that resembles Violetta a lot. They lived happily ever after and they had a child named Violetta. After discovering that Tomas only married her because she looks like Violetta, she left him and married another guy, in which later she gave birth to another girl in the moon and named her Luna. Fifth story: Andres After graduating from Studio On Beat, Andres decided to move to Chicago. While finding an apartment in Chicago, Andres was robbed. He lived in the streets and to get some money, he became a street performer. One day, a man from a famous record studio stopped in the subway station, while he was waiting, he heard Andres performing and he loved it. He offered Andres to go to the studio and make an audition, if the manager accepts, he will receive a contract for 5 years. After the audition, the manager offered Andres a contract and he signed it. To celebrate their new member, the record made a party and all the members were invited. In the party, Andres met the manager's daughter, and after that he got drunk, he slept with her. Two weeks later, the manager's daughter is revealed to be pregnant, the manager knew it a fired him. The manager's daughter gave birth to a boy and gave him to Andres. Andres named him Andres Jr. Sixth story: Ludmila & Naty Ludmila, still a "supernova" like always, broke up with Federico after knowing that he was cheating on her. Before a concert, Ludmila realize that she's lesbian and when her manager told her to be ready, she said that she need to do something and left the concert. While running to Naty's apartment, she started remember all the best moments that they had together. When she got in front Naty's door, she wondered what would happen if Naty doesn't like her, or Naty has forgotten who she is and sat right next to the door, waiting for the moment that Naty opens the door. 15 minutes later, Naty got back from shopping, she knew that Ludmila had a concert in that moment, so she was very surprised when she saw Ludmila sitting in front of her door. Naty asked why, Ludmila said that she needed her, and she could cancel a concert just to see her. In that moment, Naty, who also felt something for her after that Maxi was taken by the aliens, asked Ludmila if she has feelings for her too. Ludmila said yes, they hugged and kissed. After many dates, they got married, and together, they adopted a girl and named her Nova Sparkles. Category:Blog posts